User talk:RRabbit42
Archive: January-June 2009 — July-December 2009 Reasons for blocking users For details about why I will block a user, refer to my "blocking users" page. Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. — RRabbit42 * enter request here Newsletter links Preview issue — Issue 1 — Issue 2 — Issue 3 — Issue 4 — Issue 5 — Issue 6 — Issue 7 Screencaps If anyone has a request for screencaps, post them here and I'll see if I can make it for you. Please include name of episode and as much detail about the specific picture as you can provide. — RRabbit42 01:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) * enter request here Hey. Can you make a 250px wide images for the following episodes infobox: *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Traffic Cam Caper *Crack That Whip If possible, take the same moment of the current infobox images and just make 250px wide image screencaps. Thanks, man. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :I left this message out of the archive to remind me to get this done. I'll check on it shortly. — RRabbit42 02:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Crossed out "Dude," Toph took care of that. The Flash {talk} 15:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions "Inception, Purpose and Goals to be Achieved" Do these have to be one thing, can't they be two or three separate things? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :It probably can. I was just trying to make the section look longer, rather than have three short sections. ::Well can't it be made into two then, somehow reword the three into two? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well I don't know, I like the realism involved. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I've looked it over. Heinz provides so little information on why he wants to do some things that in this case, splitting it up into two or three subjects would mean we'd have 1 or 2 sentences per subject. The only way to fill those subjects back out would be to either add speculation into his motives, or if we got lucky, include continuity info that's revealed in a later episode. :I think this is ready to be moved out of my sandbox into a main article space, then link to it from the main Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions page. Any objections? — RRabbit42 18:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::(No objections were noted. Sandbox moved to Magnetism Magnifier on August 28th.) Tri-State Gazette Okay, where do I write the column? Oh yeah,is it okay if I did Pages From The Book? 'Cause I can be pretty funny when it comes to Phineas and Ferb.--HiBy25 11:07, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :If you go to the newsletter article submission page, it will tell you the different ways you can send in your column. Just type it up on your computer first, then copy and paste it into one of the methods described there (e-mail to me or Flash, meet us in IRC sometime, or else create a hidden page for your article). :You can do Pages from The Book. I think Irving is the kind of kid that would want to share his story with more than one person. Just pick an episode and include a link to it in what you write so we know what episode it's referring to. I started with "Rollercoaster" and worked forward through the broadcast order. If you want to follow that, then "The Fast and the Phineas" would be next. :My guidelines have been as follows: ::* Irving lives not far from Phineas and Ferb, so he's in the area when the Big Ideas start happening. ::* He's seeing weird/neat things happening, and he's starting to notice a pattern emerging. I'd say that near the end of Season 1 is when he'll be in full-blown fanboy mode and start sneaking over to their house. ::* He won't be on vacation in the same places as Phineas and Ferb, so there won't be a "Pages" for "Candace Loses Her Head", "A Hard Day's Knight", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", etc. We can't quite pull that off. ("Mom! We have to go on vacation to England now!" "Why?" "Because Phineas and Ferb are going there.") ::::::— RRabbit42 03:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) The most recent "Pages from The Book" has been for Raging Bully. Candace Loses Her Head is the next-aired episode, but as I said, there won't be a Pages for that. We skip to I, Brobot. If you want to take a stab at this, you'll need to let me know so I can make sure I don't do the same episode you do. — RRabbit42 04:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) can i be a guest columnist? heya, i just wanted to know if i can be your guest columnist for the tristate gazette? yeah, sure, i'm thirteen. but i'm a really good writer. plesepleasepleaseplease? ps.i'm a new user btw. :) :Let's start with finding out what subject you would write about. Create a hidden article from the newsletter article submission page and we'll go from there. — RRabbit42 18:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Additional info left on user's talk page. — RRabbit42 04:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) German Phineas and Ferb Wiki? Hi, I've got the idea of creating a German version of the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Actually I already created http://de.phineasandferb.wikia.com/ . But I wanted to connect it really with this one, the design, too. For that I need your admission of course. I have already experiences with creating German versions of English sites. In February I opened http://savedisneyshows.de so I think I could do it again. What do you think of it? --Shego123 14:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Let me check with the other admins. It shouldn't be a problem since everything's covered under the CC-BY-SA license. — RRabbit42 05:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Have you talked with the others? --Shego123 20:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I talked with Topher last night. He also said that the CC-BY-SA license allows for you to do this. Both of us would just like some sort of note on the German site that says that you got the information from here, especially if you want to duplicate the look of this wiki. It could be something like "visit our sister site, the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki" or "The content of this wiki was translated from the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki". :::We have a link to the "Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki" in the main Userbar on the left, which is a sister site for fan fiction. :::One place you could add this information would be an "about" page, such as this one. — RRabbit42 06:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Uh, I didn't saw you've already answered. :::And I don't want to make the German wiki an independent wiki, I want it to be a partner site - I mean working together in new projects and so on. Additionally, I wanted to know if you could help me with the whole settings-thing especial the style and so on. Oh, and surely I'll mention the original wiki where all came from ;-) --Shego123 15:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I can get you started. There's still some things I don't know about the inner workings of this wiki. Topher and SuperFlash should be able to point you in the right direction if I can't. — RRabbit42 04:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks. So I don't know how to change the style/template. You see I have the logo but that's all I know... --Shego123 12:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Tri State Gazette - invovled I would like to be invovled in the Tri-State Gazette as a information collector or a writer. I am new to this wiki but I watch a lot of Phineas and Ferb. Please reply on my talk page. --SuperHLK 15:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :(replied on SuperHLK's Talk page) Boxes You know the boxes on the side that say who this user ships, or their favorite song, how do you put those up on your userpage? : Check . — RRabbit42 05:30, November 16, 2009 (UTC) How do you put the user boxes on your page? - RayaQuest 22:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I'll add three to your page and you can change them to whatever you want. — RRabbit42 03:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Picture extension Whenever I try to upload a picture on my favorite episode userbox, it says The file has no extension (for example, ".jpg"). Please check the file and upload again. But it does have .jpg What do I do? Thanks for the user boxes, I finally figured out how to add them,but I'm having trouble with adding pictures to the user boxes.--RayaQuest 23:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I'll take a look in a few minutes. — RRabbit42 02:04, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism/swearing User 98.144.2.217 keeps creating pages with swearing. I have made some of them candidates for deletion but I think they need to be deleted ASAP. Thanks, Cherrim 18:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- To comment to your reply. w:c:phineasandferb:Talk:SpongeBob_SquarePants I could have swore I reported this on the main wiki using the contact page ^_^;; sorry about that. Anyway, the Users name isn't "Animated", I was referring to the fact that, that seems to be the users target; wikia's that are about animated shows. The Users name is (or perhaps was?) "DylanSprouse99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999" This also happened with the spongebob.wikia and icarly.wikia. And a P.S. on the icarly.wikia, there was a previous User who posted lewd images, I reported those for deletion, but I don't know if that place has an admin. Bunai82 04:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :At the moment, all I can do is just block that person, which I did for a year due to the severity of what they put in. I've marked the IP address in my notes. — RRabbit42 06:12, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks again! Thanks for putting up those pictures on my user boxes! How did you do it?--RayaQuest 21:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) 98.144.2.217 Being Banned Why did you ban 98.144.2.217? :I only had time earlier today to delete the messages and enable the block. Here's why it was done: ::* The same message was posted ten times, which is spam. ::* The name of the page that was created contained a profanity, which is not allowed. ::* The content of the message was a political rant, which is off-topic for this wiki. ::* The political rant contained hate speech and profanity. :The block is for one year. Hopefully, they will either grow up or lose interest during the year and not come back. — RRabbit42 02:47, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Baljeet Box Baljeet is a favorite character of mine and I was wondering if there is such thing as a Baljeet userbox. If there isn't one, is there a way to make one?--RayaQuest 01:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : No Baljeet user box yet. We can make one easily enough. — RRabbit42 02:47, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Tri State Gazette Though it will be hard to do it, but at least i'd like to sign up for the wiki's newsletter guest editing program. —FadhilPF 04:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hi, RR. I've got a few important things to talk to you about, so can you hop on IRC as soon as you're able? Thanks. The Flash {talk} 16:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I'm on if you wanna chat... The Flash {talk} 02:59, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazzette *Do you have a fan-fiction columm? I would be happy to do that! Or, I could write brief episode summary articles. -Phineaslover1 21 November 2009 (UTC) *That'll be great! I'll get started right away! -Phineaslover1 25 November 2009 (UTC) Gazette Hi RR, I recently remembered the powerpoint I made and thought, will this fit in the Gazette? just asking, and in case you forget, here it is . Please Reply.--Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 07:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :reply being posted on Ardi's page. — RRabbit42 04:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks, feel free to change what you want, but please make sure to keep my name somewhere in it, and try not to change it so much.--Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 06:06, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Uhh.... The comment form AnonmousPerson117 on the Sleeping Blog is a bit disturbing. When is it going to be deleted?--RayaQuest 21:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I thought we might need it for evidence right away, but I have deleted it now. I have a screenshot if it becomes necessary to use it as evidence in the future. — RRabbit42 03:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Gazette Comics NOV Dear RRabbit, I have an idea and i will start working on it as soon as possible but i might not get done by dec 1st. I will try my hardest. THNX! CartoonCrazy 02:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC)CartoonCrazy Might want to watch this user... Just an FYI, IP user starting adding the "Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure" category back onto various pages again earlier today. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 01:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :They are now blocked for two weeks because of the spam they keep adding. — RRabbit42 03:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) greetings Hiya!-Ebony rose Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Candace and Stacy theme adventure The user Laura steel has added the "Candace and Stacy theme adventure" category to many photos of them, and I don't think it's real. Do we have anything to do with this? PerryPerry 12:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's not real. It's the same thing that an anonymous user has been repeatedly trying to add and had to be blocked for. Two other anonymous users tried to add the same thing back in April. Since Laura steel added a description to the category, I have moved that over to the Fanon site and removed the category from the rest of the images. — RRabbit42 15:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::She's doing it again. I don't think she gets it. Knarrow02 18:17, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Second notice was posted. If it continues to be a problem, I'll take action. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) NNewt84 I've decided to return with a new account with the same name as my COG account, since you promised you would let me back in but you didn't. Understand? Good. NNewt84 04:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :This was something I had recommended you try and you did put the appropriate notice on your page, so I do not have a problem letting you do some editing. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Teen World Laura steel is at it again. This time she's modifying all of the teen characters with information about something called "Teen World". she is also adding the candace and stacy theme adventure category to all of the teen characters article and articles related to those teen characters. Knarrow02 20:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Now blocked for a week. — RRabbit42 (talk) 03:32, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Chronicles of George Roger, why haven't you responded to my messages on COG? And have you really been alive since AOL was Quantum Link? Or are you just faking your age to get in? NNewt84 03:06, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :A couple of reasons. For your question about how to say that phrase better, I hadn't thought of a different way to say it yet. For everything else, Wikia Entertainment advised me to stop responding because I was prolonging the situation. You let yourself back into the wiki and I have not prevented that, so we do not need to discuss the past any further. :As to your last two questions: yes, I have and no, I don't need to lie about my age. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Adamlambertlvr27 Hey, my new username is Actress127. Just thought I'd let you know... it's a new account. Same person. Thanks! Dialogue boxes- please help Hi, I was just wondering how you inserted a Template:Dialogue a-b-a. I tried but it wouldn't let me for some reason. Either it's my computer freezing up, however, it never does, or it's something about the Template:Dialogue. If it makes a difference, I tried inserting it on the Harry Potter wiki. Please tell me if you know, but don't go into trouble. Thank you so much! Actress127 13:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Actress127 Deleting Candace Freaking Out I was just wondering why you deleted the page "Candace Freaking Out." I know it wasn't done but it was under construction and I was working on it. Please let me know. Thanks, Actress127 17:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Actress127 I see..... I see why moved it where you did. Anything to help the new guys ( and trust me we need the help ) Hunter G. 20:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Curiosity killed the Platypus Just out curiosity I have two questions you can direct this to topher or who ever wants to answer them. Around how many registered users are to this wiki? is there like 180 or 18000 of them? Secondly how do you catch people who vandalize this site that aren't logged in ? Please respond Hunter G. 21:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) : At the moment, there are over 700 registered users, which does not include anonymous editors who only show up as their IP address. Registering on any of the wikis registers you for all wikis, so this statistic actually only shows that over 700 have edited here. : As for the other question, there are various ways which I will not reveal since that would help them avoid getting caught. Suffice it to say, we usually detect it pretty quick. — RRabbit42 (talk) 21:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Contributions Roger, why do you always look at my contributions? I mean, how would you like it if I just went through your contributions and have a look at your stuff that isn't my business? Just leave my stuff alone, please. NNewt84 07:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC)